Meet The Cullens
by nellygrace
Summary: Bella and Edward are engaged. Charlie approved, but now they must tell Renee. What happens when, while visiting Renee and Phil, Edward and Bella are suprised by some unexpected guests. Will they ruin Edward's chance at getting Renee's approval?


**A/N This is my first fan fiction so HELPFUL critique is welcome whereas saying you suck will probably get you a virtual punch in the nose (:**

**Disclaimer: I dont own twilight, obviously, but when my cloning machine is finished i will own the copies of all the twilight characters! MUAHAHAHAH!!!! until then they belong to stephanie meyer ): But one day, i swear, i will own Mike Newton!!! and he WILL love me!!!!!!! oh and avery will have aro. Which by the way go check out the story Aro: The Ladies Man. It was well written by my best friend, Avery. **

**Meet the Cullens…**

BPOV

"Don't worry about it Edward, you've already met my dad and he liked you. It couldn't be any harder to meet my mom could it?" I told him as I finished packing my suitcase.

"Yes it could, love, and how do you figure your dad liked me? I read his thoughts. He may have agreed to our engagement, but he really just wanted to go grab his shotgun." He said disagreeably as he continued to play my lullaby.

"Oh. Well Renee isn't that bad." I lied. Renee thought that getting married was the kiss of death and I was fairly sure that when we told her I would be dead.

Edward and I were currently preparing, mentally and physically, for our trip to Jacksonville. When Edward and I got engaged, we decided that it would be better to tell my mother, Renee, in person, rather than to simply mail her the wedding invitation and let her figure out the details, like Charlie had suggested.

"You know how your mother can get, Bells. To her, marriage before the age of thirty is insanity. Would you like to keep your fiance alive long enough to call him your husbund? If not, by all means, hop on the next plane to Jacksonville," Charlie said. "I sure wouldn't mind you not getting married anytime soon," he muttered under his breath.

"Dad, I'm sure mom will be fine. Plus, we'll only be visiting for a week. How much harm could she possibly do in a week. She couldn't scare Edward off that easy. After all, he got past you." I said, jokingly.

"You obviously don't know your mother too well then, Bells."

*******

_3 Hours Later on Renee's front porch_

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" I asked Edward hesitantly. He looked anything but ready. His usually calm expression was tainted with worry.

"What if she doesn't like me?" He asked.

I laughed.

"You're not worried that the Volturi want me dead if I'm not changed soon or that Aro has a creepy crush on me and wants me to be part of the Volturi Clan, but you're worried that my mother won't like you?" I asked comically as I rang the doorbell.

RPOV

I tried not to cry as I saw my daughter standing on my front porch with what was soon to be a very permanent part of her future. Wanting to get married before 30! What is she thinking! Well I guess if she was going to get married at least she picked someone who is good looking. And he was far beyond good looking with his messy bronzed hair, his pale skin, his blood red lips and the most beautiful part, his tawny colored eyes.

"Well hello there stranger!" I said pulling my baby girl into a sweet embrace.

"Hi mom! How have you been?"

"Good. Bella, who is this handsome young man?" I asked. I knew who he was. He was Edward Cullen. My former husband, Charlie, had already given me the low down on him. I know everything from his date of birth to his social security number, thanks to the fact that Charlie is a police officer in Forks. Charlie told me not to worry that Edward was a good kid, 4.0 GPA, and that he came from a good family. All the reassurance in the world would not make me change my mind about Bella getting married before the age of 30. He also explained to me what a nice family the Cullens are. The father, Carlisle, is a doctor, and the mom is a beautiful stay at home mom, and how the kids are just the greatest. Apparentally they were all adopted but were raised well. They are extremely polite, calm and well behaved.

"Well, Mom, this is Edward Cullen, my fiancé." She said that last word with hesitation.

"Oh, so this is the famous Edward Cullen! My future…son-in-law." The possible murder scenarios popped around inside of my head like a bag of popcorn.

**Read and Review or the Goblin King will be paying you a well expected visit! **

**Either that or I will reincarnate Victoria... (:**


End file.
